1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source system, and in particular, to a light source system with a plurality of laser arrays for use in a projector.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
To cater for demands of high brightness, high luminance and a high color rendering index, most conventional projectors adopt an ultra high power (UHP) lamp as a light source.
With advancement of semiconductor photoelectric technologies over recent years, solid-state light sources featuring a long service life, intensive brightness, and a rapid response speed such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and lasers have received more and more attention in the art and are expected to replace the conventional UHP lamps as light sources of the projectors.
However, compared to UHP lamps, the solid-state light sources of the prior art can only provide a low image brightness due to the low lumen; this makes it difficult to gain popularity from general consumers.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to minimize the volume of a solid-state light source so that it is more suitable for use in a miniaturized projector while still providing an adequate brightness level.